


The Society One Shots (REQUESTS OPEN)

by UnderneathThatBridge



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderneathThatBridge/pseuds/UnderneathThatBridge
Summary: Literally just a collection of different one shots related to the show. If there’s something you wanna read about please request it in the comments of the first page!





	The Society One Shots (REQUESTS OPEN)

Hey!!! If you have any one shot requests, comment them here! I love writing things for other people. I’m open to pretty much anything except for smut or anything that will romanticize Campbell and his relationship with Elle. Besides those two things, I will most likely be willing to write about anything else.


End file.
